Mariposa
by Eiki-san
Summary: Se sentía como una mariposa: siendo atraída al delicioso calor del fuego, quemando sus alas pero importándole poco, acercándose poco a poco a su ardiente muerte. Male!MexicoxMale!Norcorea


Bien… ¡vengo a demostrar parte de lo bello que es mi crack! Al principio no sabía conque… entonces estallo lo del barco y dije "BOM" pero me topé con la pared cuando vi que no tenía una trama sensual… me deprimí. Pero lo logre.

 **Aclaraciones:** Supongo que el titulo lo dice todo y esto va para la gente que ha leído sobre la sodomía y todo eso pero si no lo captas muy bien eso vendrá en las notas de abajo… Puede que sea algo sin sentido y trama extraña esto se debe a dos cosas: A) Lo escribí en distintos momentos y como que perdía la idea B) También esta medio incompleto por el hecho de que hay ocultos varios temas, pero me encantaría expresarlos de poco a poco en varios fanfics.

 **Advertencias:** MexicoxNorcorea (¡No sé quién es el seme así que no se preocupen si se confunden! Estoy igual…) ¿Lime? _**YAOI.**_ Si algo de esto no te gusta es mejor que te retires porque no me hago responsable de embolias cerebrales. (?)

 **Disclaimer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente. Y no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para fines perversos de diversión. Los dos personajes OC no me pertenecen.

 **México:** _Alejandro Rodríguez. (¡Se me olvido! La cosa es compleja… el personaje original se llama Eduardo, es un personaje creado por Nadieza en DerivanArt. El que uso es como una "extensión" porque el original parece no tener una cicatriz y este tiene una grotesca en el cuello y otra en la nariz se llama Alejandro pero sus apellidos varían. Así que tome el apellido y parte del OC de Aishiteru-sama (¡Te amo!) y se me olvido decirlo antes… Soy una idiota)_

 **Corea** **del Norte:** _Hyung Soo (Es diferente al de la imagen lo se… pero no encontré la ficha de este y como todos los hombres se llamaban así dije "Ni modo")_

* * *

 _ **Mariposas.**_

Se colocó la ropa interior y tomo su camisa del piso.

 _Abrió la puerta un tanto enojado y cuando se percató México lo besaba ardientemente. Cerrando la puerta con el golpe que dio su espalda contra esta…_

Abotono la camisa y busco su pantalón con la mirada, identificándolo encima de la lámpara de noche del otro lado de la cama. Camino en esa dirección, tensándose al escuchar el quejido del mexicano que yacía dormido en la cama y con una sonrisa.

 _Las manos hábiles del moreno recorriendo su cuerpo…_

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dispuesto a colocarse el pantalón para marcharse de una vez y fingir que nada había pasado.

 _Su ropa cayendo al piso sin que se percatase, yendo a parar a un lugar que no le importaba…_

Pero sujetaron su muñeca y cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba acostado en la cama y con el mexicano completamente desnudo encima, sujetándole las muñecas encima de su cabeza con una sola mano.

Abrió sus orbes y las poso fijamente en las ajenas.

– Te extrañe – dijo el moreno paseando su mano libre por debajo de la camisa del otro.

 _El calor de su arrebato, cuando le siguió el juego a Rodríguez…_

– ¿Acaso crees que me importa?

El moreno mostro sus perlas en una sonrisa maliciosa y orgullosa. Ese idiota.

– Por supuesto que no – su sonrisa se expandió más y cerró los ojos – Solo quería ver qué cara ponías. Pero eres tan aburrido.

– Tú eres un idiota.

Las perlas desaparecieron, tomando su lugar una perfecta línea recta acompañada de unos ojos serios, en gesto de resignación.

Alejandro se levantó y se dedicó a buscar su ropa por el suelo.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, y no solo la ropa regada por casi todo el lugar constituía parte del desorden: había algunos adornos tirados, varios muebles no estaban en su lugar, las sabanas de la cama estaban enredadas o tiradas y la cama tenía rastros de sangre y semen.

 _Las excitantes punzadas de dolor por las enloquecedoras mordidas…_

Se vistieron sin hablarse y con un nulo contacto visual, como si estuviesen completamente solos. Sin la compañía del otro.

Miro de reojo al mexicano, cuando ya estaba listo para irse, por la curiosidad que este le causaba… aunque no podría asegurar que era un "sana" después de todo. El mexicano se dio cuenta de la mirada y le dirigió una mueca picara digna de un Don Juan, el norcoreano le dirigió ahora toda su mirada retándolo con sus orbes oscuros como la noche.

– Pensé que no vendrías personalmente.

– Es cuestión de soberanía… pensé te lo había dejado claro. – Se acercaron unos pasos – Pero como siempre…– desvió un poco la mirada un tanto ¿inseguro? No. Jamás. No se arrepentía de nada. Dirigió de nuevo sus orbes a las rojo oscuro de manera agresiva – Solo buscas que _él_ te diga que hacer.

El otro desvió la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y colocando una mano a manera de puño en su cintura.

– Tu sabes cómo es _él_ … me jodera si no lo hago.

– Lo sé. Y no me importa, quiero que me lo devuelvas porqu…

 _Su lengua recorriendo la piel morena…_

Sintió los labios suaves y ansiosos de contacto del moreno y, sin pensarlo, le correspondió con ferocidad compartiendo la misma ansiedad. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del otro y este le rodeo la cintura de manera posesiva.

El beso se prolongó demasiado tiempo, con mordidas agresivas, lenguas traviesas y miradas significativas. Cargadas del sentimientos que los tragaba por dentro.

El norcoreano se apartó violentamente el mexicano lo miro con tristeza comprendiendo lo que pasaba así que camino hacia la cama y se sentó, sus codos se recargaron en sus rodillas y su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

– La soberanía es importante y, aunque eres una dictadura, yo respeto tu decisión y mantengo relaciones contigo… (1)

– Limitadas. No olvides eso.

– Lo sé. También sé que estoy más apegado a tu hermano pero… – el de ojos rojos alzo de nueva cuenta la mirada – Esto no es entre México y Corea del Norte ¿o sí Hyung?

– Alegsanda… (2)

– Esto es entre tú y yo… Entre Hyung Soo y Alejandro Rodríguez

– Tú y yo… – sonrío un poco, aprovechando que el de ojos rojos tenía la vista baja. Se sentó a su lado. –… sabemos que esto está mal, y que si Alfred o Yong se enteran, las cosas se pondrán horribles. (3)

– Temes más de Alfred que de tu hermano ¿verdad? – Hyung solo desvió la vista con una mueca desagradable.

 _La manera en que se fundían sus cuerpos, perlados por un fino sudor…_

–Eso no importa. Yo nunca me he arrepentido de algo.

Y retomaron un nuevo beso, quizá más tranquilo que los anteriores… pero con un sentimiento más intenso que nunca.

Se sabían pecadores, sabían que todo estaba mal, sabían que si alguien se enterase seria su fin. Sin embargo seguían ahí.

 _Pero lo más valioso y hermoso es que todo parecía volverse eterno._

Eran como una mariposa, acercándose peligrosamente al fuego de su pasión y aun con las terribles quemaduras que sus cuerpos y almas sufrían… (4)

Estaban juntos.

 _Dispuestos a incinerarse por completo…_

Ignorando a su sentido común, que les gritaba salieran de la horrible trampa.

Porque todo era demasiado tentador y ellos eran demasiado débiles.

Porque sabían que ese calor era lo más reconfortante que habían sentido en sus vidas. Algo que, aun sabiendo su nombre, no pronunciarían en voz alta… se quedaría en sus conciencias en un sentimiento único y heterogéneo.

Estúpido, patético y doloroso pero reconfortante, cálido y hermoso.

 _Era amor…_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **(1)** A pesar de todo, México mantiene relaciones con Norcorea, limitadas y un poco tensas debido a la condena por un ensayo nuclear de Norcorea y a México no le gustan esas cosas. ¡Podremos ser guerrilleros pero no nos gusta la guerra! También cuenta el hecho de que México sea más cercano a Surcorea y, obviamente, al gringo :D

 **(2)** Es la pronunciación de "Alejandro" en coreano… me hubiera gustado ponerlo en coreano, pero no sé ni decir "Hola" así que use Traductor Google y cheque la pronunciación ¡ESPERO SEA LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ QUE USE TG! ¡No confió en esa cosa del diablo! (?)

 **(3)** Estados Unidos -chismoso como siempre- parece no tolerar a los países Socialistas ¡Y mucho menos que sus "aliados/amigos" tengan relaciones con ellos! Y México es todo un rebelde (como muchísimos países más) y mantiene relaciones con varios países socialistas. El caso México es especial porque bueno ¡TIENE AL GRINGO A LADO! Y bien demás países pueden presumir ser rebeldes pero quedan como novatos porque están lejos de USA.

 **(4)** Para aclarar el título y este párrafo. Me estoy basado en el escrito de Pedro de León que relaciona a los sodomitas con las mariposas, por no resistir las tentaciones. Con referente al fuego… es algo literal, ya que la gente terminaba en la hoguera. Cabe aclarar que "sodomita" no es directamente hombrexhombre –Eiki-san está en una biblioteca con lentes, imitando a un profesor- **el termino nació** de Sodomía la ciudad corrompida y es referente al sexo "no-natura" dígase aquel que es para satisfacción sexual y no para procrear. Por eso la biblia dice que es supernormal acostarte con tu padre para tener hijos…(?) enserio, lo dice. Volviendo al termino mariposas **el escrito dice así** _"_ _[_ _…] son como las mariposillas, que andan revoloteando por junto a la lumbre: que de un encuentro se le quema la alilla, y de otro un pedacillo, y de otro se quedan quemadas; así los que tratan de esta mercaduría una vez quedan tiznadosen sus honras y otra vez chamuscados y, al fin, vienen a parar al fuego."_

Eiki-fuera~ (¬UuU)¬


End file.
